Valdis and the angel
by jimmidiggincats
Summary: Introducing a slightly more mythological side to the series; Heroes. Also introducing a new character who is just as complex as the characters in Heroes.


**We call her snowdrop.  
**There is a fairy tale tracing back to the times of French fantasy. A woman; dark haired and fair of skin, she slept. The story says she awoke by true loves' kiss. The truth is that she awoke by blood.

**_Near past. Underground. Lab 66.  
_**

**"You see, I have slept for centuries. I'm not complaining for sleep was written in my destiny. You want to know my power, my curse, the burden I must carry upon my back, but that was not written in **

**my destiny. So my mouth remains sealed."** She had been a problem since she was pulled from her grave. Not only was she stubborn, but nothing sedated her, affected her, touched her. She gave

them no name to call her, she gave them no answers and she gave them no means to intimidate her. Her name had become Snow White, though some had preferred Snow Bitch. She was fair with

dark hair that wavered between midnight and blood. She was quite pretty, eyes that were wide and knowing, a mouth softly colored and generous, a nose that was small, and a face that was

innocent- but that didn't matter because she was a threat to society. **"Perhaps a deal could be arranged. A partnership between us could be in exchange for your freedom."  
**

She laughed.

It was soft and full of arrogance. **"You fail to comprehend that nothing is holding me here but me. I could leave these walls whenever I so choose. I could kill all of you with a lift of my hand. I could **

**destroy this world right now. Lucky for you it's not my destiny."** The room fell silent. The woman held onto fate and kept secret the dangers locked within her, **"Fine since you think you can leave so **

**easily, leave right now. Walk beyond these walls. Get out. I'm starting to think you're a liar. Maybe you don't have any powers! Maybe you're just some dirty whore who needs shelter."**

**"You talk to make me angry, to exhibit my abilities for your advantage. A partnership would never work for your greed clouds your eyes. A partnership for freedom could not be arranged, for I am free. **

**And you know a common whore would know nothing of these quarters and if she did, well she would be wiped from history, no?"** A game of cat and mouse and she refused to play. She refused to be

used. She refused to be brought to her knees; an attribute to be admired and despised. Snow White was never this problematic. How long would it be before everyone paid for the company's failure

to destroy her? How long would it be before she escaped? Would it even be called an escape? She was human and she was free. He now admitted his stupidity and his failure. This one would

eventually go and no one would be able to stop her. This would be his only failure. **"Dr. Bennet, you are not a mean man. You are twisted between what is right and what is easy. In the future you will **

**have nothing but difficulty. This will make you a better man."** He stopped thinking about his failure. Was she threatening to make the sky rain fire or was there something more, something he could not

grasp within his fingers? **"You are not God."  
**

**"Neither are you, but that doesn't stop you from playing. Noah I did not talk from spite or rage. I have read your fate."** So that was her power. She could read the future. The smiled contorted his face.

How could he be so blind? Talks of destiny should have been enough to trap her in her web of mystery. **"You've made a mistake. You told me your power and now I can trap…"** .

She was gone.

Snow White had disappeared.

Leaving blood in her wake.

**_Present. Bennet house. Night.  
_**

Years had gone by and now he remembered what she had said. He finally realized what she meant. Now he wanted to know if he would ever find her again. His Snow White brought the men guarding

her to the verge of death. Noah had gone out from the grey interrogation room and there they lie; their ears bleeding and her silhouette vanishing between the walls. He remembered running towards

the walls, he remembered the feeling of chasing a ghost. Of knowing she could not be caught, would not be caught and still running. The floors were flooding crimson. For a moment he considered her

vicious; an animal to be hunted. But as he turned the blood went with him, she killed them but brought them back. What were her powers? She knew his fate. She disappeared within the walls. She

held the key to death and life. But now as Noah Bennet, father to Claire Bennet –a super human, lie in bed his only thoughts are who. Who was she, who is she now? _Ring ring._ The phone interrupts

his thoughts, **"Hello?"  
**

**"We have one more assignment for you."  
**

**"I'm out of the business. You know that."  
**

**"This assignment should peek your interest. You remember a young lady who took out your entire armed forces without leaving a print?"**

His Snow White, she was talking about her; his snow white.** "I remember."**

**"Then you know she evaded our radar for quite some time, 18 years to be exact."**

**"Yes, I know."  
**

**"Well she came to us,"** Of course she did, he thought. There was no way she would be found without wanting to be. He smiled and he wondered what she looked like. He wondered if she still was

young and pretty and soft. He wondered if she still spoke in tongues and of destiny. He was happy to know no one was better than him at the job he once held. **"The problem is, Noah, she refuses to **

**speak to anyone, but you. She wishes to speak to you."** Perhaps he would find out.

**_Present. Underground. Lab 21._**

Angela Petrilli had heard of this woman, but no one had prepared her for her. No one had said anything of her youth, of her fairy appearance, of her strange tongue. When asked for her name she had

smiled and replied Snow Drop. She wore a simple black dress, something Angela would approve of, and a quiet intensity in her eyes. Questions had bombarded this Snow Drop and with ease she

returned them, as if they were a useless gift. How did you evade us for so long? How could you not find me? It was a simple game that had amused Angela for quite some time. Until she began to

speak of destiny and of five heroes intertwined with her. Angela interfered then, walking into the interrogation room. **"You read the future?"** The woman, Snow Drop had smiled and shrugged. **"This **

**room surpasses the first interrogating room I was in. This one is quite lovely. Did you decorate it?"  
**

**"Do you read the future?"  
**

**"Ah persistent are we. The truth is that the future is never seemingly so. We are all weaved together to form this future, but no one is perfect, no one knows which path is right. Where do we meet to **

**form this future you would like?"  
**

**"Why do you speak like this?"  
**

**"Why do you not listen to what I say? I am not speaking in tongues, I am asking a question."  
**

**"So am I. Can you read the future?"  
**

**"Patience is a virtue because it is a burden."** Angela had turned but the Snow Bitch had one last thing to say. **"You want me to talk; then bring me Noah Bennet."** She felt her mouth twitch. She wanted

Noah; well Angela Petrilli would bring her Noah.

**We call him Evil**

He had been a simple watch maker; disassembling the gilded faces with his hands; the hands that held time for a brief moment. This was not good enough. He wanted more so he went back to

disassembling gilded faces with his hands.

**_Near Past. Home._**

He knew his fate. He knew that his soul would be sliced and delivered to the senator. She had told him with the power she possessed, the power he had wanted, but was unable to take. She was a

God among men. He remembered his instant attraction and his instant urge to drain her. She was quite young and quite pretty; she reminded him of fairy tales and of innocence. And yet he had not

been able to do anything around her, he could not control her, could not manipulate her, could not steal the very thing that made her matter.

This had taken its emotional toll especially when she arrived everyday to prepare him for his ultimate death and rebirth. That is what she called it. She called him temporarily evil. She told him that he

must feel the deaths of a thousand deaths to truly hold power. This held his interest and his tongue. Tomorrow he would die. He wondered if he was prepared for this fate. Nights had come and he

began to bleed, days had come and against his will he anticipated her return. **"I have brought tea to help you relax."**

He turned to see her standing between him and the window. Did she possess more powers? A black dress loosely covered her figure and when something kicked his heart he felt the need to kill her.

**"I don't want your tea."**

**"Very well, I have prepared you the very best I could. You have a destiny you must fulfill. Do not be scared to die."  
**

**"You know I don't have to follow this path that you have told me to."  
**

**"No you don't. But either way you will die."  
**

**"And how do you know?"  
**

**"It is my destiny to know you. Gabriel Grey; a simple watchmaker who wanted to be something more then what life had handed him. And now you are, but you are empty, torn, and covered with blood. **

**Death must cleanse you."  
**

He hated her. He could not talk her down, he could not wring her neck, he could not cry in her arms though her arms were open. "Gabriel, I will be there when you die. You will find we share a destiny."

**"I don't share anything with you, with anyone. People are useless, pathetic; you're only different because I cannot touch you."  
**

**"Perhaps, but your feelings will change. I have lived your life, walked your path and have died just as you will."  
**

**"So you 've died?"  
**

**"Yes, against my will."  
**

**"What did you gain?"  
**

**"A destiny."**

**"You're pathetic."** He turned from her, but she did not leave. He heard her footsteps nearing him, felt her touch; he found that he could not move. **"Gabriel I know you. What you will become. You are **

**not this monster, you will redeem yourself. This is my promise,"** Her fingers traced his features and dropped to his heart. He wanted to embrace her, he wanted to murder her, but he was powerless **"My destiny is to love you as I have for centuries. You are not evil, you are misguided."** She would have him die so he could lie in her arms, what a pathetic and yet simple gesture. She

loved him, but who was she, how long did she lie in her casket made of glass? He glared, but he wanted to hold her, touch her, share with her. **"I must leave; you are not the only one I must comfort. **

**But remember Gabriel, our destiny is intertwined."**

**They call her Indestructible**

she was a simple cheerleader, she didn't want powers or strength. Life often hands us traits we do not want, she learned to accept them. But she is very much on the verge of right and ignorance.

**_Near Past. Joan's cafe._**

Claire looked at the watch and then to the woman eyeing her intently; a woman who seemed Claire's age, except in the eyes. **"So you're telling me that Sylar will die in three days?"** The woman

nodded looking down to her tea. She was odd and reminded Claire of a dark Snow White. Suddenly her face turned to Claire, **"You're beautiful you know. Strong and such a willingness to protect those **

**like you. You can't lose sight of that."  
**

**"My father says you are the only mark he's lost."  
**

**"He's wrong. There was you Claire."  
**

**"He says you cursed him."  
**

**"I told him the truth of his life; you, Claire, were a difficulty, a hardship he had to overcome."  
**

**"He said you were indestructible."  
**

**"Physically yes, I am, but words cut. In some ways I am like you. I will never age. I will never break; only my soul can die. We are human after all."  
**

**"He said you can read the future."  
**

**"No, only fate, she speaks to me. I am her translator."  
**

**"Am I ever happy?"** The woman looked at Claire for a long moment. A silence echoed by the voices of coffee brewing, of cars, of people. She was on the verge of tears, she would never age. She would

survive while the others died. **"His name is Gabriel."  
**

**"What?"  
**

**"You call him Sylar. His name is Gabriel."  
**

**"He's evil."  
**

**"We are human and we are all capable of taking the same paths, let this not be your mistake."** Claire turned to her pastry, it was not touched; **"Claire you will be happy if you learn to forgive."** Her face

turned up and looked to this woman speaking in a completely different language. **"What's your name?"**

**"Valdis."  
**

**"They call you Snow White."  
**

**"I have the misfortune of being beautiful."  
**

**"You don't like Snow White."  
**

**"No, but I do admire Snow Drops trusting nature."** Valdis sipped her tea and smiled towards Claire. Perhaps they were alike, perhaps they would one day share the same fate. **"Tea is very relaxing."  
**

**"Yeah."  
**

**"Now Claire I told you about me in confidence, also in faith you can keep my secrets until the time they are to be revealed."** Claire nodded unaware her fate was shared. It was signed and sealed

in blood. The woman whose name she could not remember was gone, leaving Claire with an uneaten pastry and a server looking down on her.

**"Looks like your guest won't be coming then?"**

**They call me Valdis  
**

I am born of fate and death. I will love the angel of death and I, myself will become death. My heart is the only thing that beats, the only thing that hurts, the only that cries. How long will I suffer in silence?

Fate sent me to this world of hardship and pain to reawaken souls that were dying. Gabriel will be the soul I split. Claire will be the soul I lift. There are more, but they do not matter right now. I know I

am a god among men, but for this brief moment I will be a human with abilities; A hero. Perhaps a villain for Fate is not done with me. I slept centuries dreaming, they were not completely wrong when

they named me Snow Drop, but I was never awakened by a kiss. I was awoken by blood seeping through my casket. Fate called upon me for I am powerful. I am dangerous. I must be.


End file.
